Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a conveyor configured to convey a sheet and to an ink-jet recording apparatus including the conveyor and configured to perform ink-jet recording to record an image on the sheet.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a conveyor for conveying a sheet. One example of an apparatus including the conveyor is an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to perform ink-jet recording to record an image on the sheet.
As the ink-jet recording apparatus including the conveyor, there is known an image recording apparatus configured to switch power transmission to transmit a driving force of one motor selectively to a plurality of driven members. Specifically, the image recording apparatus includes: a drive gear to which the drive force produced by the motor is transmitted; and a switch gear slidable in axial directions of the drive gear while being in mesh with the drive gear. The image recording apparatus further includes a plurality of receiving gears. The switch gear is slid to come into mesh selectively with one of the receiving gears. Each of the receiving gears transmits the driving force from the switch gear to a corresponding one of the driven members.